Oil Rig
Operation: "Oilrig" '''is the 30th map released in Combat Arms NA, released on 21/4/11, and is the contest-winning war zone concept that is set to become a future map for Combat Arms EU. Overview This map, drafted by IGN: FractalShot, is a large map, consisting of an oil rig in the middle of a body of water. There are stairs in the back of the spawns, leading to the top of the Oilrig, along with ladders in nooks allowing you to get to the top easier. There is also a crane that you can climb up fully, offering '''HUGE sight lines, allowing you to snipe a lot of people, or be shot down immediately. The main hallway on the center of the oil rig connects both Alpha and Bravo, allowing easy access to both bases. Tips *It is recommended not to go on the crane because even though you can see the whole map, the whole map can see you. You are in a wide open space with essentially no cover, meaning that if an enemy starts shooting you, you have no places to take cover. *A seemingly good combination for this map is a close range weapon (Shotgun, SMG), combined with a long, or medium ranged weapon (Sniper Rifle, Assault Rifle). *Hiding behind or in a small nook of the crane allows you to have a large line of sight while remaining hidden. This is an effective place to hide while sniping people who climb the ladder across the gap. *Take advantage of the maze-like layout of the map and take different routes to avoid repetition. *Either sides (Bravo and Alpha) are good, that is, if you know where to go, and how to get there without fighting much. *Ones who quick scope on this map will want to camp down the hall way. This is a good way to practice. *There are a lot of decent sniping areas. Take advantage of them, and just make sure to stay alert because there could be snipers in the most unlikely places. *At the back of the long hallway on Bravo side there is a camping spot formed by two crates, if you get on it you can see the entire long hallway while being nearly invinsible since the enemy can only see the top of your head and the side of your body. This is possibely one of the best if not THE best camping spots in the entire game *On the top of the Bravo Spawn, the net part that it outside the ladder can be wallbanged, so be careful when sniping behind the boxes as the opposing snipers can hit you through the netting, but you can hit them to. Trivia *This is the first map to be completely surrounded by water (that isn't part of the mainland). *This map was the victor in a contest hosted by Nexon (EU), so it can be considered to be the European counterpart to this map. This map was created by a Combat Arms player. **CA: NA obtained access to CA: EU's contest-winning map before they did. **It was also released before our own contest map. **Surprisingly, this map is not mentioned anywhere at ALL in the EU site. *This map was first leaked on youtube (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG56M1Vg5aM). *This map appears to be one of the most maze-like and confusing maps yet, considering the many doors, rooms, and floors. *This map also bears a slight resemblence to Big Shell from the Metal Gear Solid series and the oil rig present in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Scoping in on the Oil Tower on high settings will reveal that there is a flame coming from it, indicating that the rig is in use. *When playing on Capture the Flag mode, the Alpha spawn will be moved to the roof, evening the odds due to difficulty of finding a proper flag spot. Media 01.jpg 02.jpg 03.jpg OR1.jpg OR2.jpg OR3.jpg Combat-Arms_53.jpg|Operation: Oilrig's Map In-game Oil Fire.jpg|The fire on the Oil Rig tower. 175182_10150138757317095_283939262094_8684275_6149689_o.jpg|Design Image Category:Maps Category:Leaked Content